


apple of my eye, daddy's cherry pie

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, coming inside of hot twinks is A+, men in lingerie, not even questionable morals just straight up no morals tbh, what hath god wrought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy 18th birthday, Ichirou. Your gift is getting fucked by Nathan Wesninski.





	apple of my eye, daddy's cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayantigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/gifts).



> look.......i have nothing to say for myself. except that this is HEAVILY inspired by narcissae's incredible ichi/nathan fics. Some lines have been taken directly from those works, but I asked permission and used them w love.

Nathan had promised Ichirou something that summer. When Ichirou was desperate and horny and crying into Nathan’s pretty starched shirt, Nathan had promised him something.

“Don’t you still want me?” Ichirou’s words came out slurred from the tears and the alcohol in his system.

“Look at me, baby.” Okay, looking. “If you can make it to your 18th birthday for me without hurting yourself again, I’ll give you anything you want.”

And so he was going to be a very good boy, the best for his daddy. If he could behave and prove himself as the bright young thing everyone wanted him to be, he could have anything he wanted. Nathan would take care of him. Daddy would take care of his baby.

That year, Ichirou’s birthday was, for once, not spent contemplating how he could kill himself. Ichirou had informed his father’s assistants at the beginning of the month that he wouldn’t be available for any family gatherings on his birthday– not that ever actually showed up for his birthday, but Ichirou didn’t want a broken promise clouding his mind on the day he planned to lose his virginity.

The only daddy Ichirou wanted for his birthday was Nathan. Daddy Nathan loved him. Daddy Nathan payed attention to him. Daddy Nathan made him feel wanted. Daddy Nathan–

Was here. Ichirou smiled at Nathan, all perfect teeth and devious intentions. “I missed you, Nathan. Did you miss me?”

Nathan swallowed. “Yeah, baby. I missed you.”

They were supposed to have a night out on the town. That’s what Nathan had planned, treating out his lord before taking him to bed and giving him a different kind of royal treatment. These plans were dashed when Ichirou kissed him. Thirty minutes later, and they were definitely late for the reservations Nathan had made, but from the way Ichirou was rubbing up against him on the sofa, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be leaving the apartment that night anyway. It took all Nathan’s self control to not to pin Ichirou down and fuck him right then and there. He realized, as Ichirou sucked a hickey onto his neck, that he didn’t need to have that self control any more. This was Ichi’s special 18th birthday– he was allowed to have his wicked way with the pretty boy all he wanted.

Nathan pulled Ichirou’s shirt off, just barely managing to not rip any of the buttons off. Ichirou breathed a shaky sigh of pleasure as Nathan smoothed his palm down Ichirou’s bare chest. This sigh morphed into a gasp as Nathan stood and hoisted Ichirou over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom. Ichirou full body shivered. He’d wanted this for so damn long.

Ichirou laid back on plush linen sheets while Nathan kissed a hot trail down to his hips. He’d touched himself before, had stroked himself and fucked two fingers inside himself while imagining that Nathan was there with him. Going hands free was different, better. Nathan paused as he removed Ichirou’s trousers, fingers caressing the delicate white lace panties and stockings hidden under Ichirou’s clothes.

“Do I look pretty, daddy?” Ichirou batted his eyelashes at Nathan. It should’ve been too cliche, but Nathan was a weak man when it came to gorgeous slutty twinks. Of course Ichirou looked pretty. Nathan leaned down and pressed his mouth to the outline of Ichirou’s cock in his panties.

“The prettiest, baby.”

Nathan took Ichirou in his mouth until Ichirou was fully hard, then sank down to take Ichirou down his throat just for good measure. Nathan kept his throat relaxed as Ichirou jerked his hips up and let out a strangled noise. Nathan’s ice blue eyes flickered up to see Ichirou’s face, but instead saw Ichirou biting his forearm, trying to muffle any noise he made. When Nathan pulled off a Ichirou, Ichirou let out a breath and blinked up at Nathan confused.

“Why–”

Nathan reached to pin Ichirou’s arms down above his head. “Let me hear you when you feel good, sweetheart. No hiding from me.”

Ichirou’s breath hitched. “Yes, daddy.”

Ichirou moaned like a slut in bed. Virgins were always so sensitive. Nathan loved it, loved how hot, tight, wet Ichirou was around him. Ichirou was so tight Nathan almost wondered if he was too big for him, if it hurt. The way Ichirou was panting reassured him that it didn’t, or if it did, it hurt so, so good. 

The more Ichirou called him daddy, the more Nathan liked it, liked how breathless it came out when he was pounding his cock into Ichirou’s pretty virgin ass. Ichirou’s toned, lace-covered legs were wrapped around Nathan’s waist. They pulled Nathan in with every thrust, showed him how much Ichirou wanted this needed this, needed Daddy’s cock inside him. They stayed wrapped around Nathan’s waist when Nathan grunted low in Ichirou’s ear, “fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Ichirou stroked himself faster, just on the edge. “Inside. Please. Need you, wanna feel you inside me.”

Nathan bit down at the juncture between Ichirou’s neck and shoulder as he came hard inside Ichirou’s ass. He felt Ichirou shudder, felt a hot slick between their stomachs and knew Ichirou had finished too.

In the morning, Nathan awoke first. Overnight, the pink bite marks and hickeys he’d left all over Ichirou’s body had turned dark red and purple. When Ichirou finally woke up, Nathan kissed him and rubbed his thumb over the finger-shaped bruises he’d left on Ichirou’s hips. Goosebumps rose up on Ichirou’s skin as he noticed the marks.

He pulled Nathan in for another kiss, then pressed his forehead against his. “Your hands look good on me,” he said.

Nathan agreed.


End file.
